Love from War
by stealy10
Summary: 4 months has passed since the war and things are starting to become normal again. The Golden Trio and others return for their final year at Hogwarts, but will things be different from now on? Hermione Granger is Head Girl with Head Boy as Draco Malfoy; will things change between these so-called enemies? I don't own Harry Potter (obviously), Please Read and Review! :D Morgan xxxx
1. Mudblood's, Questions and Crushes

**Dramione Fan Fiction**

**Prologue:**

4 months has passed since the war and things are starting to become normal again. The Golden Trio and others return for their final year at Hogwarts, but will things be different from now on? Hermione Granger is Head Girl with Head Boy as Draco Malfoy; will things change between these so-called enemies? Will anything arise between these polar opposites? My first fan-fiction, so if you could read and tell me what you think? :D

**Chapter 1- Mudbloods, Questions and Crushes**

**Hermione POV**

The hushed clicking of her shoes in the vast Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was comfortingly familiar; she sighed. She had missed this place more than almost anywhere over the time she had spent camping during the war. Hermione winched at the memories, they still haunted her in her dreams, and now her waking moments as well.

But she had to stay strong, she was Head Girl after all, it was her duty to her school. She was ecstatic when she got the letter during the holidays after the war. Her stomach had dropped when she realised who was Head Boy. _Him._ Draco Malfoy…Now they had to share dorms, as Head Prefects usually did, she would be sleeping _next to her arch enemy!_

Hermione made a disgusted sound from the back of her throat, as she headed down the steps to the dungeons on her own, she had to do potions as much as she wished she didn't, _If I want to be an auror I have to study harder than I ever have_, Hermione thought. Harry and Ron also wanted to become aurors, but they were in her opinion not really focused enough to put in the hard yards. Harry and Ron had left her after breakfast saying they wanted to practice Quidditch before class started. Hermione sighed again, it was only first day back and two thirds of the "Golden Trio" were already preoccupied. Hermione, now used to the boys going off had left her the opportunity to study alone in the library.

Hermione, now early to class from leaving the library sooner than usual, still wrapped in her own thoughts began to hear the friendly yet still snarky banter of Slytherins. She dreaded having to face the Slytherins without the two boys to protect her, even though she was a "war hero" she was still allowed to dread facing them.

She rounded the corner to face the Slytherin sixth years, and was not disappointed by the sneers and smirks that adorned their faces when they laid eyes on her. She was then faced by the tornado of insults that could only have been Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, well, look who we have here boys!" Pansy sneered,"Mudblood Granger, now Head Girl! Poor Draco having to share a dorm with this slut!"

Hermione's mouth opened on her own accord and was entirely surprised with what words came out next.

"I'm sorry I was under the illusion that I was staying in a dorm with Draco, not you, I must be mistaken!"

Pansy's mouth along with all the Slytherins dropped opened in surprise to what the "Mudblood Slut" had said.

**Draco POV**

Pansy's pug like face turned an ugly shade of puce, looking absurdly alike to Harry's Uncle Vernon. Pansy pulled her wand out her pocked with stubby fingers, pointing it at the bucktoothed witch hissing "Oh, you will regret that Mudblood!"

"Pansy, enough." he said in his usual drawl, a sneer pulling onto his face, looking at his sometimes girlfriend. Pansy's face, now almost returned to its usual colour was now a mask of shock before pulling into a trademark Slytherin sneer, though she couldn't hide the shock and feeling of betrayal from her eyes.

He turned back to Granger before sarcastically hinting, "You're supposed to say thank you, if you didn't know Mudblood. That is what civilised people do anyway."

**Hermione POV**

She felt her eyes narrow considerably and hissed a quick thank you before turning on her heel and stalking off into the now opened classroom, only to knock into a man with a large moustache and an even larger stomach. She squeaked in surprise before rushing out an apology "_OhmygoProfessorIdidn'tsheyouthereIamreallysorry_!"

Professor Slughorn waved away the apology good-naturedly and ushered the rest of the students behind her to enter behind her.

Hermione huffed and as she slammed her books down on the desks, before looking to her very puffed, and sweaty, almost late best-friends. She muffled profanities under her breath during the entire lesson, while taking notes; only half-concentrating at what Prof. Slughorn said. Harry and Ron kept looking at her on the edge of laughter, just by the screwed up expression on her face.

By the end of the lesson, Hermione's mood had not improved and as the bell rang she was stuffing her books in her bag so viciously, you would think they had personally insulted her.

Hermione spent the rest of her day, up until lunch in a foul mood, until someone had the audacity to ask her what she was annoyed about.

"Those bloody pricks get away with EVERTHING!Why no teachers ever do anything about it, I have no bloody idea! URRRGHHH!" she exploded at the top of her lungs before realising she was in a crowded lunch room filled with staff and students, and that she was now Head Girl and with a reputation to uphold.

**Draco POV**

The whole hall had gone silent at Granger's rant, you could hear her fork fall and rattle onto her plate of chicken as she realised that she had practically screamed at her full capability. I could see even from the Slytherin table that she was blushing furiously and on the verge of tears.

But before anyone could react she had swooped up her books and speed-walked out of the hall, as fast as she possibly could without running, but as she ran out the dead silent hall you heard a heart-wrenching sob echoing, then she was gone.

Before he had realised what he was doing, he stood, gathered his things and followed her to their newly assigned dormitories, where he gathered that she would hide in. As I stood out the front of the portrait of Merlin, I whispered the password "_Petrificus Totalus", _The portrait swung open to reveal a bushy haired girl lying face-down on a couch, not crying but just sobbing, heart-wrenching, soul-tearing sobs._ Wait a minute; I am a Malfoy, why do I care about a stupid crying Mudblood, and why did I defend her earlier?_

At that moment he had no real answer so he crossed the fancily furnished room to the crying teenager and laid his hand on her back…

**Hermione POV**

She had run to the Head dorms and gasped out the password to the portrait before running and flinging herself onto the soft, velvety couch. She didn't know how long she had been lying there when he came in and stood by the doorway. She didn't cry hoping that it would save her from taunting later on, but she couldn't help but release the bone- shaking sobs that racked her petite body.

She heard the soft shushing sound of feet on carpet as he crossed the room to bend down beside her and then felt his hand on her back…

All of a sudden she sat up and threw her arms around his neck at complete surprise to the Slytherin Head boy, and let the pent up tears flow. She realised she didn't care at that moment that he was in Slytherin and her Gryffindor, she didn't care if he had once been a death eater, she didn't _care._

**Draco POV**

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there with the crying girl on his shoulder, her arms thrown carelessly around is pale neck. Eventually the sobbing and crying slowed into irregular hick-ups and she looked into his eyes. Tear trails still marking her face, he looked into her eyes and saw all the emotions, no walls or witty comebacks to hide how she really felt. He saw the loneliness and _self-hatred_ that he usually felt but let no-one ever see, mirrored exactly into her eyes.

He then realised how starved this girl was for attention, the other parts of the golden trio had left her constantly on her own to willow in self-loathing, he hated that she felt this way but he had no idea _why_ he hated it.

_My god, do I fancy Granger?The Gryffindor Slut?_ Sneered his inner-Slytherin that sounded remarkably like his recently dead father.

_What if I do? How could that possibly be a bad thing? _This voice sounded familiarly like Dumbledore's and he shuddered at the memory of seeing him fall, fall down, through the dark sky, down to the foot of the Astronomy Tower where he lied dead.

He was still looking into her beautiful, sorrowful brown eyes, and the answer to his question immediately became clear….


	2. Soup and Questions

**Chapter 2- Soup and Questions**

**Just a forewarning to readers, this chapter is a little bit… Well I guess you could call it *cough cough* "raunchy"… Tehehe…**

**Draco POV**

He couldn't get her out of his head, especially now that she lay asleep in his arms. The one thing he couldn't shake the image of was of those sorrow filled eyes. _Beautiful, and tortured_ he thought to himself. He knew how she felt though, he had seen and also down things that nothing would compare to. Horrible things, thing that tortured him, tortured him down to his _soul_. He shuddered in remembrance, he felt the sleeping girl beneath her shiver and curl closer to his body.

Blowing his ashy blonde hair out of his blue eyes, he carefully stood up from the couch on which he was sitting and gently carried her to her bedroom; laying her gently on her bed, her chestnut hair waving out like a fan over her pillow. Without thinking he looked at her petite, sleeping form; and kissed her sweetly on her forehead.

**Hermione POV**

She groaned and rolled over. _Wait. _She thought,_ how can I roll over if I am in class_? Then it hit her and she sat straight up to find herself in her bedroom, lying on her bed. She groaned again, and heard a slight chuckling from the rocking chair that sat near the lit fireplace, a fire crackling merrily behind the chuckling form.

She stood up and glared at the laughing Draco, and her icy glare made him sober, right up until the point that he stopped breathing, waiting for her reaction. Draco kept looking at her, as if wondering whether or not she would attack him.

She merely looked him over and found he was in his normal clothing, of dark jeans and a dark button down shirt. _Hmm, he does have style that compliments his hair and eyes perfectly_, she shook her head, abandoning the thought quickly. She ran a hand through her hair, and realised that her hair must have looked like a chicken's next. Using a quick spell she had learnt from Ginny, she straightened it until it fell in waves, down her back.

About to pull it in a ponytail, she heard Draco muttering something.

"I am sorry Draco, what was that you said?" she asked politely deliberately trying to be nice after the explosion she had, had earlier that day.

"I said it looked better out than pulled into a ponytail, Hermione." Draco mumbled a little more coherently than previously. He then blushed twelves shades scarlet.

Hermione's jaw had almost hit the ground as he had said that, and then spluttered out something that sounded almost like, "What?!"

Draco looked at her confused until he replied with "What?"

She tilted her head as though analysing him as she said in a rush "You complimented me, then called me Hermione! Why did you call me Hermione?"

Draco blushed an even darker shade of scarlet, and she thought that he had looked much nicer with some colour in his cheeks than just his usual ivory pallor. He quickly replied with "I called you Hermione because you called me Draco…"

She felt herself just staring at her feet, her toes curling and uncurling on the soft maroon and gold carpet. She felt that her uniform was crinkly and had creases all through it and walked to her chest of drawers and pulled out a simple summer dress. She ran to her private bathroom to change. When she came back out, Draco was making a sandwich in the small but the perfect sized kitchen for two very busy people. She asked a very quiet Draco what the time was and was extremely surprise to find the answer

"It is way past dinner, Hermione. You slept for about 9 hours straight."

"I missed all my lessons? And getting the homework? And dinner?" Hermione shrieked starting to panic

"Calm down 'mione I went to the teachers and got all the homework for you," Draco replied, his cocky façade completely gone now, "Even a dirty prick of a Slytherin tries to help people out." A joking smile now adorned his pale features

"Thank you Draco, and I am sorry for what I said (or yelled) at lunch." Hermione said in a rushed and hushed voice.

"Apology accepted, and also I got dinner from the kitchens; it is on the stove." Draco said and then turned and started walking to his personal dorms.

Hermione rushed to the small kitchen and opened the pot on the stove, bubbling away inside was her favourite soup: Potato and Leek. She smiled, then frowned; how had he known what soup she liked if he had hated her so much? She shook her head dismissing the thought.

She sat at the small dining table in the centre of the living quarters, picked up her book and began to read. (**A/N: I actually do this with breakfast every morning)**

**Draco POV**

The name slipped out of my tongue without realising,

"Calm down 'mione I went to the teachers and got all the homework for you. Even a dirty prick of a Slytherin tries to help people out."

He tried to rearrange his facial features to a sly grin, but all he could muster was a crooked smile. A _Smile? Bloody hell Draco you've gone soft!,_ the voice that sounded suspiciously like his father hissed.

This time he almost agreed with his dead father's mysterious voice; he hadn't smiled like he had to Hermione in months, possibly years, even then they came in small doses.

As he walked from the room he heard the quick padding of feet to the stove, and the sound of a sigh, not a sad sigh but one that sounded almost as though she loved it. He smiled again and but the smile was quickly wiped from his face as he heard a shocked gasp, he hurried quicker to his dorms. From the private of his own room he heard the sounds of clanging bowls and the sound of pages turning. Draco shook his head, _did that girl ever stop reading?_

Draco sighed and continued to work on his Charm's essay. 8 inches of parchment with one night to do it, tiny old codger was mental. He chuckled at his wit.

After what seemed hours of trying to do his Charm's homework he stood and stretched, his stomach growled hungrily; usually if this happened he would use a stomach filling charm, but for once he felt like actually cooking something. Scratching the back of his neck he walked into the kitchen.

As he reached the door way he stopped, his jaw dropping. Hermione was in the kitchen getting a glass of water, but what surprised Draco was that she was in a red lacy brazillian underwear and bra. Without thinking Draco studied her body, trying to memorise it for later on (**A/N: If you know what I mean *eyebrow raise***).

He studied the gentle swooping curves of her hips and his eyes travelled further up, taking in the graceful mounds that were her cleavage and boobs. His eyebrows contracted, he had always thought that she wasn't one to have such a beautiful body, but once he saw it he thought he couldn't have been more wrong.

What puzzled him more was that why she had underwear like that. Then it clicked. Ron Weasley. Once the war had ended Ron and Hermione had started dating and by the looks of Hermione's underwear, they had gotten pretty far. Fortunately for him they broke up after 3 months of dating, and it wasn't a clean break up either; it was very public, all over the Daily Prophet. Ron had been caught "getting it on" with Harry's old girlfriend, Cho Chang. Two thirds of the trio had almost become enemies within seconds.

Without thinking he chuckled, a little accidental sound. But through the silence it sounded as though he had yelled.

Hermione yelped as though she had been hit by a Stinging Hex, and as she spun around, she found a very red and flustered Malfoy. What he also couldn't ignore was the shocked girl staring large bulge in his pants. As though Draco just realised what Hermione was staring at, he looked down to find his erection very noticeable through his black tracksuit pants.

His eyes widened, he had had an erection before but never had he been this large, even when he spent the nights with Pansy and all the other Slytherin whores… He was at least 3 inches longer than usual, and that was saying something as he was usually big!He HH

Before anything was said Hermione had turned and fled the room, even in the embarrassment of the moment, Draco had to love the way her ass bounced as she ran…

**Hermione POV**

Hermione was mortified as see reached her room that Malfoy of all people had seen her in underwear. What was even worse was that it was the sexiest pair of underwear she owned! _Unless you count the linger_- Hermione stopped that thought. No. No way was she going to think about her a Ron and their nights together in this moment of crisis.

Ron and her moved to fast for Hermione's taste, but Ron had almost forced himself upon her on several occasions, he had made her dress up and do dirty things for his pleasure but he had always been gentle…

Hermione sighed, then without warning started sobbing again. _Twice in one day? What is wrong with me? _she thought.

But while she was sobbing she couldn't help but remember what she had seen in the doorway to Draco's dorms. Draco…with, with… _oh bloody hell, Hermione you have seen an erection before!_ But never had she seen such a large one, Draco had certainly had the largest dick she had ever seen, even bigger than Viktor Krum's… Not that she had seen it but she had noticed it when he watched her study in the library. Draco's dick was easily 4 inches longer than Ron's, maybe more…

Hermione sighed and rose from her position of mortification on her bed and grabbed her dressing gown. Once she tied the belt around she grabbed her comfort book, jumped on her bed and began to read once again, _Hogwarts: A History_.

A third of the way through the book she heard a small timid knock. Only one other person was in this dorm, Draco. She raised her voice slightly to say come in.

**Draco POV**

He opened the door slightly and a nervously peered his head in. He saw her laid out on her maroon and gold covered duvet wrapped in a fluffy dressing gown. Draco gulped and asked a timid Hermione if they could talk.

When she nodded her head and patted the space next to her, Draco nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. He wanted to go sit next to her so badly, but was afraid of how she would react.

Hermione smiled gently, "I won't bite Draco, even if you did just see me in my underwear."

Draco chuckled nervously and made his way over to Hermione's bed. As he sat down, Hermione sat up placing her book face down on the bedside table. He was nervous at what he would say to her and how she would react.

Draco gulped in a breath when he realised he had been holding it, he opened his mouth but before he could say anything he was interrupted by a panicked Hermione.

"Listen Draco, I know what you saw in the other room was probably very different to how you have ever seen me so; I am sorry for going out there so inappropriately dressed. And when I saw you with _yourreallyhugebonerIgotreallyembarrassedIcanonlyim aginehowyoufeel_"

Draco looked at Hermione with a shocked expression then grinned, "Ha I came in here to say the exact same thing, except I am embarrassed so I could only imagine how so I could only imagine how _you _felt!"

Hermione sat up a little, and Draco couldn't help but notice how her dressing gown had slipped and that the same red bra was slightly showing again. Draco tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it he was a hormonal teenage boy after all.

**Hermione POV**

He was staring at the slightly exposed batch of her skin and bra, and she couldn't help but feel a little flattered. With a shrug and pull she fixed her dressing gown and stood up.

"I am going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" she asked trying to ignore his eyes travelling up and down her body.

Draco stood up to and rushed a quick yep, I'll help.

Hermione looked him up and down and couldn't help but embrace him in a soft but quick hug. She looked into his eyes and said thanks.

As they walked from the room she heard him say, "So you think I have a _'really huge boner'_ do you?"

She smacked the back of his head playfully and strolled from the room, him one step behind her.

**So what do you guy think? I was a little nervous and excited for writing this chapter, I hope you liked it. If you can please read and review! If you have any questions, queries or requests please don't hesitate to ask **

**xxMorganxx**


	3. Christmas Mood Killers

**Chapter 3- Christmas Mood Killers**

**This chapter skips a couple months but I hope everyone who reads (if anyone does read it) understands why. I couldn't think of anything to post for the months between the first day back at school and Christmas. Please read, hope you enjoy! Also don't forget to read and review! And sorry for the slow update, I had a whole bunch of exams for school. Also thanks to my two reviewers so far. Also I have decided to forget about doing Point of Views xx**

**P.S. If anyone is interested could they become my editor, I read back through my posted chapters and saw the grammatical/spelling errors and was horrified. Thanks again xx\**

**P.P.S. Also this chapter also has some sexual content. Tehe.**

Two months past, Hermione and Draco were closer than ever. The attention Harry and Ron forgot to give to her Draco made up plus extra. Draco and Hermione were now spending every-night together, studying and talking till early hours in the morning, they never mentioned the first night from the start of term, but Hermione never forgot it. The way his pants made a tent around the most intimate part of his body, she would always shiver in excitement at the memory. She didn't think Draco forgot it either, as while she pretended to study, she would catch him staring at her, looking her up and down; as if reminiscing that night of her walking through the common room in her underwear.

Hermione and Draco sat at the kitchen table one night going over the plans for Christmas Eve and Christmas holidays (they had just finished their last day of term), when a knock at the door made them look up to face the portrait. They glanced at each other and Draco gave a shrug in un-knowing. Both stood and Hermione padded to the door, bare-feet muffled on the thick carpet.

As Hermione pulled back the door through popped the other two-thirds of the trio, plus their girlfriends. Harry and Ginny, hand-in-hand beamed at Hermione while Ron and Cho stood stiffly apart separated in awkwardness of the person standing in the doorway.

By the guilt look on Ron's face and the sneer that adorned Cho's she could tell that they would rather be getting it on in the dormitory's than spending Christmas eve with her and Draco.

Over the past months Harry and Ginny seemed to except Draco into the group though still wary of him. She knew why of course, but Draco it seemed was oblivious. _Or just a good liar… _Hermione shook her head and Draco caught sight of it, just from the corner of his eye.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, he knew Hermione had caught him staring at her, but that hadn't stopped her staring at him either. Each time he looked into her eyes all he could think about was that first night, her very-near-naked body stretched out to get a glass. He stopped his thought pattern right there, he attempted to keep his mind off of it during the day. But he couldn't help himself while he lay in bed, alone. Each night he got as hard as he did that first night, each night he couldn't help but admire the way she got him so hard, even without realising.

Hermione ushered the four people through the portrait hole into the living room. Ron and Cho had little or no etiquette and went straight towards the first lounge they could see that wasn't coloured green and silver, and started snogging as if their life depended on it. Harry and Ginny, obviously used to their behaviour simply ignored them but Hermione and Draco couldn't help but stare at them. Hermione made a noise of pure disgust that went along with the thought of _Ughh, can't they wait till their alone to 'get it on'?._ Draco's thoughts were a little along the lines of, _I can't believe that that used to be Hermione with him, he has no thoughts on how to properly treat a women. Now if that were Hermione and me we might possibly show a little restraint_. _Might._

Draco, his thoughts still wrapped up in the thought of him and Hermione together was not lost upon the three people actually paying attention in the room.

Ginny and Harry looked at both Draco and Hermione, Draco's expression a mixture of horniness and content while Hermione continued to scowl and shudder at the sight of Ron and Cho. Ron was now sucking at the base of Cho's neck, with her moaning very loud and sliding her hands along Ron's gangly legs.

Hours later with Ron and Cho having left after Hermione banishing them after Ron had slid his hands down Cho's pants, fiddling around with Cho's 'business', they were sipping on hot chocolate courtesy of Draco and nibbling on lemon cake courtesy of Hermione.

The groups conversation had moved from topic to topic finally resting on the couples in the grade.

"Ron and Cho are completely nauseating aren't they?" snorted Ginny at the thought of her brother and her boyfriend's ex.

"I can't believe I used to date him," Hermione shuddered

The group burst out in laughing at Hermione's reaction, but once they sobered up, Harry couldn't help but ask what they had done in their 'spare time'

Draco pretending to be uninterested in the conversation picked at his fingernails while listening very hard. Ginny slapped Harry's arm in pretend disgust.

"It's fine Ginny, I don't care anymore." Hermione sighed, she had expected that she would be eventually asked this. She glanced to the boy sitting on her right, seeing that he was picking his nails with a concentrated scowl on what she had said she began…

"Oh my god! I can't believe my brother would make you do those thing!" cried Ginny into Harry's shoulder. Harry just simply had a look of disgust evidently plastered on his face.

Draco however neither saw nor heard either of these things as he had pulled Hermione into his arms and rocked her back and forth while she sat curled up on his lap. He couldn't hear her crying but he could feel the sobs that wracked her body.

Not long after, Harry and Ginny left saying they'd be back tomorrow, and that they would have a good long talk with Headmistress, Mrs McGonagall after the holiday celebrations were over

Hermione's sobs muffled against Draco's dark and now tear-stained shirt, turned into hiccups once more and she fell into oblivion. Draco, feeling Hermione relaxed came to the conclusion that she had fallen asleep, lifted her up and carried her bridal style to her room. He placed her gently down on the maroon and gold covered bed. He didn't bother to take off her clothes; he thought it might be a little confronting to find that Draco Malfoy had undressed her.

He placed a tender kiss upon her forehead and as he turned on his heel to leave he felt a hand surround his, a pull and a muffled,

"Don't leave, stay here with me; I don't want to be alone to the nightmares."

The voice quivered the whole sentence and finally broke on the last word. He turned to tear-filled and fear-stricken eyes, he couldn't leave her in the time she needed him most.

His heart leapt, she _needed _him..

He stripped down to his boxers and turned to find an also pyjama wearing Hermione ready for bed. Her pyjamas were a short, flowing nighty, that bared much of her luscious legs. Draco dropped his gaze, he didn't need to get hard _now_!

She gawked at his pyjamas as she felt him stare at hers. He was wearing only boxers, his usual pale skin now looked white in the moonlight streaming through the window. She saw upon further inspection that he a light dusting of hair from his naval below the belt of his boxers. She couldn't help but notice that his penis was outlined from the silky fabric. He was indeed long, but this was the first time she had seen his actual length without an erection. She was right the first time, he was much larger than Ron; even when Ron was fully erected.

She licked her lips and slid under the covers and looked at Draco to follow. He had, of course, noticed her staring at his junk and couldn't help but slide quickly in beside her; suddenly overcome with modesty.

Hermione's hair had fanned out over the pillow, silky brown waves tumbling over the crimson sheets. Draco running his hand through his hair, silver in the moonlight; Hermione couldn't help but be in awe of this boy. He was as though he had been carved out of white marble; a statue of Adonis.

Draco looked at Hermione, in his mind all he could think about was her, he couldn't get her out of his head. As they fell into unconsciousness, wrapped in each other's arms, all he could think was; _I am in love with this girl…_

Ginny looked down upon the sleeping couple, so tenderly wrapped in each other's arms. Hermione's and Draco's hair had melded into one during the night, her wavy brown hair mixed with silvery blonde strands. She smiled gently and turned and left. She could allow them a little more sleep. Even if it was Christmas Day.

Draco slipped back into consciousness, the sound of two hearts beating in synchronicity having woken him up. He looked down to the girl laying asleep across his sculpted chest. The way she was laying he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, and couldn't help but admire the extra skin that the nighty showed, pulled down slightly further; exposing quite a lot of cleavage. As he had that thought he shifted, trying to make the girl on his chest more comfortable, as well as himself. Hermione stirred and mumbled, half back in the world of reality. _Idiot,_ he snarled at himself, _I bloody woke her up!_

Draco growled in anger at himself the vibrations finally sending Hermione into full consciousness. She bolted upright, startling poor Draco; and looking hesitantly back up at the girl he loved. He smiled once she saw who it was and she smiled lazily back at him.

Hermione looked down upon the boy, his hair all spiked up; completely changing the look of him. She could only imagine what her hair looked like. Embarrassingly so she could see Draco looking at her chest, gaping open-mouthed at how much cleavage was exposed. She hurriedly pulled the nighty up, saying that she was going to have a shower.

Draco waited lying upon Hermione's bed, arms behind his head; the picture of ease. He felt perfectly comfortable in here, as they spent a lot of time sitting here talking, just talking, not anything of importance.

Hermione scrubbed her hair, using the shampoo bubbles that snaked their way down her body to wash herself. Several minutes later she had stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, she walked breezily back into her room; not realizing that a very handsome boy was still lying on her bed.

She walked to her chest of drawers facing her bed from across the room, and pulled out the clothes she would be wearing for the day. While she pulled a long sleeved sweater from the top drawer her towel fell exposing her naked body, for all eyes; even the ones she didn't know were there. Not thinking anyone was there she left the towel laying upon the floor, not bothering to pick it up just yet. The cold air bit at her naked body, her nipples hardening to stiff points. She heard a movement behind her, she gasped and spun around to see once more a very flustered Malfoy beginning to cover his eyes, she spun quickly around once more, swooped her towel up and faced the wall. Exposing only her rear end she hissed at Draco,  
"Draco! Do you take every opportunity to see me naked?! Get out!"  
Draco only stuttered but didn't leave. All of a sudden, the memories of the heat from the shower smouldered over her body, she took it as a sign. She sighed and walked over to Draco, not bothering to cover herself. He peered into her eyes and she saw that with serious effort they stayed locked on hers. She sat down upon her bed, squeaking the mattress as she went, he began to avoid looking at her all together.  
"Draco? Draco look at me, I am not upset. Look at me, I don't care; I trust you enough now to see me naked."  
Draco finally looked at her and saw that it was true, she seemed entirely comfortable sitting there talking to him, completely in the nude. In the chilly air he saw that she was cold, he could see by the way her nipples had hardened. Draco gulped.  
Hermione stared at the boy, she didn't know where all this sudden courage and trust had come from.  
She looked at him fully in the eyes and she laid her hands on his chest, they slid further down until they reached the bottom of his stomach, bordering on his boxers.  
Draco felt his dick standing fully erect, he knew she could to. He went to move away, but Hermione didn't remove her hands.  
Hermione continued to stare at Draco as she shimmied his boxers down his thighs, she heard him gulp again.  
"Draco, I know you jerk off every night, I can hear you moaning as you touch yourself, and it makes me sooo horny!"whispered Hermione, her voice breathy and an octave lower than usual.  
Draco stared at Hermione, his dick throbbing from what she had said. He moaned as she touch his dick, stroking it from the base to the head. He felt her hand wrap around the base of his cock, he moaned her name.  
Hermione felt his dick throb, she asked him,  
"Draco, would you like some fuel for your imagination?" All she got was a moan in response, she took that as a yes and leaned over him.  
She lowered herself onto his chest, her breasts inches from his face, she felt him quiver and jerk,trying to reach her hot arousal.  
Draco tried to control himself, he knew this girl had been through a lot with the Weasel. He lost that thought when he felt her breasts against his chest, her nipples hard from cold and arousal.  
She sat up, straddling his stomach and looked him in the eye and started to play with her breasts, fondling her nipples,she watched his eyes follow her hands and she moved them slowly downwards, making their way to her pulsating pussy.  
Draco watched, as the girl started to play with herself, he tried to capture each time she moaned and touched herself for later use.  
Hermione slid one finger into her pussy, feeling how wet she was she easily slid another in an began to pump. She knew this was torture for Draco, she slid another finger in and allowed him to free his arms from being wrapped around her ass. She didn't remember him putting them there.  
He felt her lean back and he watched as she slid 3 fingers in and out of her pussy; he was then surprised to find that she grabbed his hand and placed it where she was slowly pumping.  
"Touch me Draco!" she murmured  
How many time he had imagined her saying that could never have compared to how he felt when she said it.  
Completely forgetting about his past, and hers, he sat up lifting her legs, placing them around his waist, he dove in.  
The way Draco touched her, she could never have imagined; Ron couldn't possibly compare to how Draco made her feel. Each pump of his hand he circled her clit and she moaned from the sensations. She felt the spring in her stomach tighten then release and she screamed, the bolts of pleasure sending her into wave after wave of orgasm.  
Draco slid his fingers out of her pussy as she rode out the orgasms and began to play with himself.  
Hermione came to her senses and began to realise Draco was still to cum.  
She immediately slid her legs away from Draco, and without thinking took him fully in her mouth.  
Surprised, Draco was unprepared for the pleasure of having her mouth wrapped around his entirety.  
He felt her tongue flicking back and forth over his head and moaned again and again.  
Hermione sensing he needed more, took him further into her mouth, deep throating him.  
Draco didn't take long to finish after that and began to shudder as he felt the pent up cum flow.  
Hermione spluttered at the sudden explosion that hit the back of her throat.  
Once he had finished she sat up and found Draco lying on her bed, sweating profusely and panting heavily. She stood up smiling, dragging him along the way; making him get dressed for the rest of Christmas Day, even if he had just given her the best present ever.

Draco and Hermione made breakfast, expecting that Ginny an Harry to arrive at any moment. Once the two of them did appear, both of them knew immediately that something had gone on this morning between the two. They could tell as both Hermione and Draco kept glancing at other and looking away and smiling. Hermione and Draco wolfed down breakfast, hungry from the mornings activities. Ginny and Harry's theory was confirmed.  
Along came the time to open presents and everyone but Draco had opened there's. Then it was time for him to open his presents. Unsuspecting, Draco opened a present that was unlabelled. Upon opening, a mysterious gas the colour of rust swirled up, surrounding Draco.  
Ginny, Harry and Hermione, all coughing from the gas looked up to see a very grey coloured Draco, falling to the floor.  
Harry, his seekers skills making him the fastest to react, caught Draco before his head could hit the table behind him.  
Once he laid the weak, pale boy carefully on the ground, he felt for a pulse.  
There was one, but just; it was very faint and was fading more and more every second...

**Whew! That was long chapter, I hope all those who read it liked it. I wrote that all within about… maybe 10 hours? I enjoy writing this story sooo much and I hope that one day people will read it and fall in love with it just as I have with many other stories. Don't forget to read and review! Love all of those who read it xx**

**xxMorganxx**


End file.
